Who Knew?
by ForeverFanatic1779
Summary: Abe is 11 years old and thinks that a day out for ice cream with his father will be a delight. Only, something interrupts them. Something Abe doesn't quite understand... That his father is immortal! Rated T for violence in one scene.


**Hey guys! So, this is my first Forever fanfic published on here. Obviously, this one is a one-time deal. But hopefully in the future I will be publishing a full fanfic! Just my imagination running wild if Abe found out about his father's secret when he was 11. ;)  
Disclaimer; I do not own Forever.**

_April 17th, 1956. NYC_

Dr. Henry Morgan walked merrily down the bustling New York City side walk with Abraham holding his hand. "How does some ice cream sound, Abe?" Henry asked his 11 year old son. Abraham grinned up at his father and said, "Sounds good to me! You don't have to ask me twice." Henry smiled and said, "Figured that would be your answer, what flavor?" Abraham cocked his head as he tried to think. Then he perked up and said, "Strawberry!" Henry nodded in acknowledgment and said, "I think I shall get chocolate this time." He then pulled Abraham to the other side of the sidewalk and down and alley. "What are we doing?" Abraham asked in a puzzled tone. "We are simply taking a short cut." Henry said, reasurring his son that it WAS a short cut. Abraham nodded and continued on.

Suddenly, they both stopped in their tracks as they heard something, like a baby's cry. "What was that?" Abraham asked, as his father turned back around to the direction the sound was coming from. "It sounded like an infant," Henry said, he then kneeled down to his son and said, "I'm going to go down there to the back of the alley, stay here." Abraham swallowed nervously and nodded. Henry then turned to continue down the alley. He looked around a large dumpster and saw a middle aged woman, holding a baby that was no more than a day old.

The woman, skinny and pale, looked up at Henry and cradled the small, frail child closer to her chest. "W-who are you?" She asked, in a raspy voice. Henry quickly kneeled next to her and said, "I'm Henry Morgan, I'm a doctor." The woman leaned against the wall and said, "Thank heavens!" She had a thick Southern accent, long messy brown hair, and freckled skin. "Is this your child?" Henry asked, looking at the baby who now had a dry and squeaky cry. The woman nodded and said, "Yes, I gave birth to her only yesterday." Henry could tell the woman was sick, probably with a horrible cold or flu. And the baby most likely had caught the bacteria as well. He offered her a caring smile and said, "I can help you, just come with me." He reached out his hand, and the woman grasped it as she slowy and carefully stood up. Henry held her arm to balance her as she gradually walked.

Suddenly, he felt something cold pierce the side of his lung. He looked down to see that the woman had stabbed him. He was in shock as she threw him against the wall (Against the knife) and he fell down on the cold hard concrete. The woman the took off running out of the alley. Abraham just stood there, not knowing what to do. He felt like he was about to vomit from this happening right in front of his eyes so unexpectedly and quickly. He then saw his father, limply laying on the ground. A painful cry came from Henry's lips, and Abraham instantly ran over and fell by his side. "D-dad!" He stuttered out, looking into his father's eyes, which were completely dialated. He had seen his father tend to these wounds on the spot before, but at this point Abraham hardly knew where they were.

The pain in Henry's side was almost unbearable. He caught a breath every now and then, sweat beaded on his forehead, and blood steadily flowed out of the wound. "T-take the k-knife out..." Henry managed to choke out, before coughing violently. The words were echoes in Abraham's ears, but he managed to grip the hilt of the hunting knife and quickly pull it out. Henry gritted his teeth as the blade left his side, and blood began to pour from the wound. Finally, Abraham remembered what to do. He put his hands together and firmly pressed them on the wound. Tears welled in his eyes and quickly rolled down his cheeks as he came to his senses about the situation.

"You're gonna be okay!" He said in between sniffles, pressing harder on the wound. Henry slowly looked up at him and raised his hand up to his cheek, wiping the tears away. "D-don't worry, Abraham." He said so quietly it could hardly be heard. He knew it wouldn't be long before he returned in the frigid Hudson, again. "G-go home, h-home to M-mother." He whispered, trying to let his secret slowly out. Abraham stared at him like he was insane. "No! I can't leave you here!" He said, shaking his head. Henry reached down to his son's hands and removed them from the wound. He gritted his teeth as the cold air stung it. "Trust m-me." He said, this time more quietly it blew away in the wind. Abraham did not know what to do. Was his father just going to ket himself die? He has never misleaded him before. "G-go!" Henry said, a little louder, but ended up coughing again. Abraham slowly stood up, then quickly turned away and ran faster than he ever had before.

Right after he left, Henry took his last breath, before vanishing and having his whole life flash in front of him. He then came back as good as new, and wet. By this time, Abraham had already made it home and ran over to his mother, Abigail, who was playing the piano. "Abe, Dear! What on earth is wrong! Why are your hands and knees covered in blood?! Where's your father?!" She instantly began questioning in a panicked tone. Abraham could only choke out, "He's dead!" between hard sobs. Abigail felt so guilty that her son watched his father die. "Oh, honey... Um, would you mind staying here for a little bit by yourself?" Abigail said with a motherly smile. Abraham didn't even ask why, he only nodded and sat down at the piano bench, still crying. Abigail walked into the bathroom, grabbed a fresh towel, then quickly darted out the door.

Meanwhile, Henry decided to just stay in the river. He firgured maybe this would save him a little bit of awkwardness. Abigail quickly made it to the edge of the river. "Henry!" She shouted, waving at him. Henry turned around and saw her, he instanly began to swim to her. She handed him the towel and he quickly wrapped it around himself. "Well, now Abe will find out." Abigail said, walking up the banks of the river and starting back home.

"I feel horrible now, Abigail. What will he think of this?" Abigail smiled at her husband and said, "I think he will be glad to see his father." They quickly made it back home, with quite a few strange looks and stares. Abraham could not believe his eyes! It was his father, healthy and very much alive. He at first thought he was dreaming, but he wasn't. He pinched his arm, but nothing happened. "I-is it really... you?" He asked. Henry smiled and said, "Yes, it is." Abraham was at a loss for words. "But-" He began to say, but was cut off by Henry saying, "It's a long story, we'll discuss it at dinner."

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I always have a ton of room for improvement!**


End file.
